Pool of Horros
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to the Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts. There is a maditory skool visit to a pool and Zim and Amethyst don't have paste to portect them will they survie read and find out.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my tweleth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other eleven in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, and The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Pool of Horrors

Setting 1 Skool auditorium

Everyone is in the auditorium. Mr. Elliot is on the stage.

-Mr. Elliot- Hi kids it is so good to have you all back from summer vacation. (Brain raises his hand) Yes Brain?

-Brian- That was not a very long summer vacation.

-Mr. Elliot- Yeah sorry about that kids but thanks to budget cuts the Skool had to bring you guys back early.

-Kid- Ahh…

-Mr. Elliot- Don't threat kid this year is going to be a lot of fun for us all trust me. We have a lot of fun things coming up this year but first things first since it is still summer the Skool board has allowed me to provide a special surprise for all of you. Tomorrow we will have a mandatory Skool visit to the company swimming pool.

-Kids- Yeah!!

-Amethyst and Zim- (they don't have a clue as to what he is talking about)

-Mr. Elliot- Yes it is going to be a lot of fun kids but for those of you who are not familiar with the company pool the board has prepared a little slide show to show you what is in store for you all. (the curtains behind him part and the show begins)

-Announcer- Hello all you kids out there prepare for the thrill of a life time, at the pool of your dreams. We've got water slide and big diving board for all of your water fun. And for those of you who just want to tan your little hearts out we've got tons of lawns chairs for all of your tanning pleasure. Have a great time kids. (the show ends and Mr. Elliot gets back in the front)

-Mr. Elliot- So any questions. (Amethyst raises her hand) Yes Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yeah me and my brother don't exactly know how to swim so do we still have to come?

-Kids- Ha-ha you guys don't know how to swim Ha-ha

-Mr. Elliot- Now kids don't be mean to them. And don't worry Amethyst there are plenty of life guards that are ready and willing to teach you two how to swim.

-Zim- A that won't be necessary. We'll attend this pool thing of your.

-Amethyst- But Zim what about the…(Zim covers her mouth)

-Zim- Yes we look forward to it with great enthusiasm.

-Mr. Elliot- Well said Zim now that is the kind of attitude I expect from all of you. Well we'll see you kids tomorrow. Bye!

Setting 2 Zim's Kitchen

Zim and Amethyst are out of their disguises. Amethyst is sitting in chair at the table.

-Zim- A how could you do that you could of reviled our secret Amethyst. How many times must I tell you? You need to act as normal as possible around the humans. You must make them believe that you're one of them.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry dad I guess I was not thinking. I was just really worried about the water how are we ever going to survive it? You know what it does to our skin.

-Zim- Have you forgotten the paste we will be fine beside no one said that we had to actually go into that awful pool thing. We could do that earth tanning activity that the video spoke of and the humans will be none the wiser.

-Amethyst- I guess you're right dad I'm sorry about that.

-Zim- Yes well don't worry about it. Gir!

-Gir- Yes sir (he comes into the kitchen in duty mode and saluting without his disguise on)

-Zim- Gir I need you to guard the paste hid it discretely if you have to just don't let it fall into the wrong hands.

-Gir- Yes sir right away sir (still in Duty mode)

-Zim- Good come on Amethyst let us go acquire some of these earth swim clothes.

-Amethyst- Sure thing Dad. (they leave with their disguises on)

Setting 3 the Mall

Zim and Amethyst walk up to costumer service station there is a Goth sealer at the counter she is chewing gum.

-Zim- A excuse me but where might me and my little sister acquire some swim wear?

-Lizzy- Isle three just follow the signs. (she pops her gum)

-Kevin- Now Lizzy that is no way to treat paying customers. Interns what are you going to do? Wow aren't you two just the cutest little things. What do you think Surly?

-Surly- You're right Kevin they are so cute I could just eat them up.

-Kevin- All right son you come with me and I'll help you find a good looking out fit.

-Surly- And you come with me sweetie and we'll get you in the cutest out fit ever. (they grab Zim and Amethyst hands)

-Zim and Amethyst- Release us vile stink creature.

-Lizzy- Those two don't know what they're getting themselves into. (she pops her gum again)

Setting 4 Men's changing room

-Kevin- Alright according to your size these out fits would be perfect for you. (he hands Zim a pile of bathing suits) Now get in there and try them on sonny. (he opens the door and Zim goes in)

-Zim- (he puts the pile down) These vile stink creatures are even more primitive then I thought. Look at these filthy outfits, they actually enjoy being half naked in public, stupid inferior humans. (he picks up a swim trunk that is red and black.) Oh well at least this one has the Irken uniform colors on it. It is not as degrading as the rest of these foul items of clothing. I shutter at the thought of seeing the rest of these filthy human males half necked. Uwwa (he shutters)

-Kevin- You ok in there?

-Zim- Do not rush Zim filthy human. I can only hope that Amethyst is having better luck then me.

Setting 5 Women's changing room

-Surly- Ok sweetie lets get you into the cutest out fit, how about this flower one.

-Amethyst- You have got to be kidding me.

-Surly- Aww but you would look so cute in this.

-Amethyst- Look hyper active human, if I'm going to wear one of these out fits, I'm going to wear one that I like. And I like this one. (she holds up a black one piece skirt bathing suit with a red heart in the middle and two red stripes on the sides of the straps)

-Surly- Are you sure that one is kind of for Goths and this one is so much cuter.

-Amethyst- Do not question me I am not your Barbie doll. I will wear what I want to wear. (She goes into the changing room and then comes out and has it on and her gloves are still on.) Well how do I look?

-Surly- You look great. So do you want me to ring that up for you.

-Amethyst- Yes the sooner the better. (she goes back in the room and takes it off and puts her clothes back on. And comes out and pays for the bathing suit. She find Zim with his bag)

-Zim- Were you successful?

-Amethyst- Yes how about you?

-Zim- Yes and with these out fits we shall rule the pool and the humans will be none the wiser. Ha-ha. Now lets go home these humans are starting to give me the creeps.

-Amethyst- You and me both brother.

Setting 6 Zim's house

-Amethyst- Gir we're home. (she opens the door with the bags in her hands)

-Zim- Be careful with that stuff Amethyst. (he close the door)

-Amethyst- Ok Dad I'll put it in the kitchen. (she goes into the kitchen)

-Zim- Good. Gir get off of that couch and go get the paste Amethyst and I need to prepare.

-Gir- (Just sits there he is not in his dog suit)

-Zim- Gir why do you not listen to Zim? (Amethyst comes into the living room with her disguise off and drinking some Irken cola throw a straw) Amethyst something is wrong with Gir he won't respond use your ex-ray vision to discover the problem.

-Amethyst- Sure thing Dad. (She looks at Gir with her ex-ray vision) A Dad I don't think you want to know what is wrong with Gir.

-Zim- What I will decide what I want to know and what I don't want to know. Now reveal your secretes to me at once Amethyst.

-Amethyst- All right but don't say I didn't worn you. It appears that Gir ate the paste.

-Zim- What, what do you mean he ate the paste?

-Amethyst- Well it's all in his circuits, I mean there is not a single place where it's not.

-Zim- What why would he do that?

-Amethyst- (Gir gives Amethyst a note) Oh it says "I hide it discreetly".

-Zim- Gir that is not what I meant when I said hide it discreetly. Do you relies what you've done? (Gir shakes his head) Well I'll tell you what you've done you've left me and Amethyst unprotected. How are we ever going to survive the terrible water without the paste, not to mention all the hard work I'm going to have to do to get the paste out of your crickets. (he signs and puts his hand on his head)

-Amethyst- Don't worry dad it will be alright we can just us that brilliant idea that you suggested earlier and do the earth tanning activity and the humans will be none the wiser.

-Zim- You're right Amethyst it was a brilliant plan and the humans will be none the wiser. Besides I have more pressing matters to attend to. Come Gir, we've got to get that paste out of your circuits before it sets. (he and Gir head for the lab)

-Amethyst- (she watches Zim and Gir go down the toilet) I hope that everything will be alright. (she takes another sip and heads for her room. It is in another part of the base. She uses the trash can to get to it.)

Setting 7 The pool

Zim and Amethyst are sitting on pool chairs on their towels. There is a little table in between them. They each have their bathing suits on. They are wearing their gloves and their Paks are still on. They each have magazines they look like people magazines but inside they are really Irken magazines. Zim is reading about new Irken weapons and Amethyst is reading the people magazine Irken version. And Amethyst is listening to her music as well.

-Mr. Elliot- (he comes up to the two of them and he is wearing a swim trunk that is the same color as his regular vest) Ok Amethyst and Zim how about we get started on those swim lessons.

-Zim- (he lowers the magazine and looks at Mr. Elliot) Nah maybe later what about you Amethyst?

-Amethyst- (She lowers hers as well) I don't want to get my I-pod wet, and I really like this song, so I would have to say dido for me too. (They both put their magazines back up)

-Mr. Elliot- Aw come on you two.

-Amethyst and Zim- (they slam down their magazines on their laps and get angry) We said no now be go with you!! (they glue back into their magazines)

-Mr. Elliot- Ok but you don't know what you're missing. Ok kids it's time for the canine ball contest allow me to demonstrate. Canine Ball!! (he jumps in and some of the water almost hits Zim and Amethyst)

-Zim- Ah what form of sick earth game is this? ( another splash almost hits them) Ah Amethyst duck and cover. (the two of them hide behind their chairs which is good because the splashes just keep getting bigger and bigger. Then Dib jumps in but his splash is so pathetic) Ha nice try Dib I laugh at your pitiful attempt at making an earth splash, here I go Ha-ha.

-Dib- (gets out of the pool he is wearing a blue swim trunk) Oh yeah Zim, you think you could do better, why don't you jump in, and show us all what you're really made of.

-Zim- Foolish Dib monkey I will not degrade myself by taking part in such an inferior earth sport. (he wakes his towel dry and the water gets all over Dib.)

-Dib- Hey will you cut that out.

-Zim- (he sits back down) I don't know what you're talking about earth smell.

-Dib- And what about you?

-Amethyst- As much fun as that sounds Dib, I will have to decline, because I really would like to continue reading and listening to my music if you don't mind. (she does the same thing Zim did and sits back down. They are both glued into their magazines)

-Dib- Will you two cut that out.

-Zim and Amethyst- We don't what your talking about Dib be gone with you.

-Dib- Oh you two aren't fooling any one. I've been watching you two, and I know that your not protected. You have been dogging every splash that has come your way so just admit it already.

-Zim- You are covered in lies human Dib.

-Dib- Oh yeah well what do you say to this. (he pulls out this squirt gun and fires but Zim and Amethyst get out of the way just in time.) Ha I knew it, you two are going down.

-Mr. Elliot- What is going on here. Dib why are you squirting these two I will not tolerate this sort of behavior.

-Dib- But they've been splashing me with their towels this whole time.

-Mr. Elliot- Now that's just ridicules, now come with me Dib, I don't want you to bother these two any more.

-Dib- But Mr. Elliot, (Mr. Elliot starts taking Dib away from Zim and Amethyst) I'll get you two, you can't stay on those chairs forever. (Zim and Amethyst sit back down)

-Coach Walrus- Ok kids it is now time for you to get any snacks you brought from the lockers so get going. (Coach Walrus is the PE teacher at the Skool. He (she? It!) is morbidly obese with huge walrus-like tusks. It only shows up in the Vindicated! Episode where it was supervising a game of bludgeonball. It is wearing a red one piece bathing suit with stains on it)

-Amethyst- That is the first time that a human has actually had a good idea. I'm going to go get the drink I brought can I get you any thing?

-Zim- No but be on your guard Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yes sir. (she salutes and heads for the lockers)

-Dib- Oh no Amethyst is getting up, I must act now.

-Mr. Elliot- Dib are you even listening to me.

-Dib- A yes.

-Mr. Elliot- Good now I know that you want to play, but we just can't go around squirting people it's not nice. And Zim and Amethyst can't swim, and it has obviously made them afraid of the water so we don't want to squirt them with water it's just not nice.

-Dib- But Mr. Elliot the only reason that Zim and Amethyst don't like the water is because it hurts their skin because they're aliens.

-Mr. Elliot- Now I'll have none of that nonsense Dib. Now stay here with your sister and leave Zim and Amethyst alone.

-Dib- But Mr. Elliot…

-Mr. Elliot- End of discussion. (he leaves)

-Dib- (he sits next to Gaz who is wearing a black one piece bathing suit. She is playing her game and wearing her scull necklace) This is just great Gaz, Mr. Elliot ruined my one chance, I could of pushed Amethyst in the water and then Zim would've had to save her and I would've gotten them both.

-Gaz- Not that I care Dib but why don't you just push her in when she gets back?

-Dib- No now that I think about it Amethyst could just avoid me by using her powers. No I've got to get them both near the water and then deliver the final blow. But how Mr. Elliot does not want me going near them and plus they won't get off of those stupid chairs? I've got to annoy them in some way but who can I get to do it? Who is more annoying then me towards them?

-Gaz- If you're looking for some one more who is more annoying then you Dib, you're out of luck.

-Dib- Thanks a lot Gaz.

-Gaz- Whatever!

-Dib- Hmm (then Keef walks up he is wearing a rainbow swim trunk)

-Keef- Hey Buddy!

-Dib- Keef!

-Keef- I saw you jump off the diving board, to bad about your splash though. I have a great idea lets jump in together it would be so much fun.

-Dib- Look Keef I'm not really into the whole swimming thing but you know who could really use a good swim right about now.

-Keef- Who?

-Dib- Zim. I mean just look at him he has been sitting there all day, just reading away he could really use a good swim it would really make him happy.

-Keef- You're right Dib. If I can make Zim happy then we can all swim together and that would be just so much fun.

-Dib- That's great Keef now go make him happy.

-Keef- Wee (he walks over to Zim and sits next to him) Hey buddy it sure has been a while.

-Zim- Be gone with you vile stink creature can't you see I'm trying to read.

-Keef- Aw some one I know is grumpy. Why don't you and I enjoy a nice swim together it would be just so much fun.

-Amethyst- (she walks up with her drink her i-pod is back in her Pak safe and sound) Hey vile earth monkey you're in my seat (she lifts the chair up and Keef slides off of it and she sits back down and puts her drink on the table)

-Keef- Wow you must be new I've never seen you before my name's Keef.

-Amethyst- And I care why now be gone with you earth scum.

-Keef- Wow you sure do remind me of Zim who are you any way?

-Amethyst- If I tell you who I am will you leave us alone? (awkward silence she signs) I'm Zim little sister Amethyst, end of story bye bye, see you hopefully never.

-Keef- Wow you're Zim's little sister you must be the luckiest girl in the world. I wish I was Zim's sibling because that would be so much fun. (he continues to talk about how great it would be to be Zim's sibling and Amethyst and Zim try to ignore him.)

-Amethyst- Oh for the love of Utopia Zim who is this creature?

-Zim- He is a flawed friendship experiment I had to deal with don't ask Amethyst.

-Keef- Hey what are you two talking about? You know what I can tell that we're going to be best friends forever. We should really swim together because that would be just so much fun.

-Zim- You know what Keef you're right let us frolic in the water together (he puts his magazine down and he gets up and puts his arm around Keef)

-Amethyst- What's wrong with you Zim what are you saying?

-Zim- Pay no attention to my little sister Keef she knows not of what she speaks. (he winks at Amethyst)

-Amethyst- Oh I get it. (she gets up too) He's right Keef I don't know what I was saying lets get into the water.

-Keef- I did it you guys are going to swim with me.

-Zim- Yeah we sure are. (Zim and Amethyst push Keef in the water)

-Amethyst and Zim- Ha-ha (Dib pushes them in. They come up screaming) Ah my skin wait nothing happened.

-Mr. Elliot- (Mr. Elliot and Coach Walrus see Zim, Amethyst, and Keef) Oh my goodness Zim, Amethyst, Keef let us help you out of there. (they get them out and put towels around them. Coach Walrus takes Keef back to his lawn chair while Mr. Elliot scolds Zim, Amethyst, and Dib) I am very disappointed in you three especially you Dib I told you to leave Zim and Amethyst alone and you deliberately disobey me. Good thing you pushed them into the sallow end or they could of drowned. And as for you two you push poor Keef into the water as well. I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I'll have to take you three home early come on. (Zim and Amethyst start to follow Mr. Elliot when Dib ask them a question)

-Dib- Wait stop right there Zim and Amethyst. I want to know why the pool water didn't hurt you two?

-Zim- I don't know, I... (pauses, licks his lips to taste the water) M...this  
tastes...

-Amethyst- (also tastes water) Delicious! (Zim and Amethyst bend down to drink handfuls out of the pool.)

-Dib- (quizzically) A you guys...do know that that's chlorinated, right?

-Zim- (He stops and look at him) Ah! That explains it! Chlorine is one of the greatest medicines they have on our planet! It must have nullified the effects of the horrible  
Earth water.

-Amethyst- (finishing up her handful) M...and it makes a great snack!

-Dib- (mouth hanging open) You mean your species shrivels and burns if it  
touches water, but you can drink deadly poisons as health food? Oh, COME ON!

The End

Well that was it I hope you enjoyed it and a special thanks to JoeMerl for helping me with this new ending. If you recall last time I ended it with me explaining it. But thanks to JoeMerl I was able to find a way to put it in the story. Send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Talent Show of Doom coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
